


Clean Ludo

by Katherine



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, hair combing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sarah clean," Ludo declared. The stairs creaked when he sat on the bottom-most one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Ludo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> For Anaraine, who requested "some Sarah & Ludo interaction: maybe [...] helping him with a something-icky-in-fur disaster".

"Sarah clean," Ludo declared. The stairs creaked when he sat on the bottom-most one. Sarah looked herself over; she had been playing Cinderella, so had a cut-ragged grey skirt from her dress-up box over her jeans.

"Clean Ludo," Ludo said next, which made more sense. Sarah came in close and stared at his back. The upper part of it was patched with what looked like molasses.

Toby plopped himself down on the floor nearby, Lancelot in his arms. Sneaking glances at Sarah and Ludo, he set Lancelot in front of him and frowned at the bear in what, Sarah realised with a touch of embarrassment, was almost certainly an imitation of her own expression.

He could see Ludo, as she'd already noticed when Ludo or her other friends from the Labyrinth popped by. Probably her father and stepmother wouldn't have been able to see any of them. That was usually how the rules worked in the stories, when there was a magical visitor from another place: either they seemed perfectly ordinary, or regular people couldn't see them at all. Royalty could, generally, and those people who had themselves visited other strange places. So of course Toby could see her friends; he had spent hours surrounded by goblins.

 

With Ludo's back cleaned to the best of her ability, Sarah changed to combing the damp fur with a wide-toothed plastic comb. She made a small braid on the top of Ludo's shoulder. It wouldn't stay, of course, and it was probably just as well if it tugged his fur, but Ludo obviously liked it, twisting himself around to try to see it.

Toby was poking at one of Lancelot's arms, but the teddy bear's fur was far too short to braid even if Toby had known how. At least he was absorbed enough to leave for a few minutes, and Sarah squeezed past Ludo to go up to her room.

She came back down with a small plastic box with overly-cute birds on it. It contained a tangle of hair elastics she hardly ever wore any more. She rummaged around in it for the one she wanted. She held out one with a plastic white dog head to show Ludo, who squinted and moved his head forward to see. Sarah had got them because of her Merlin, but the dog did look rather like—

"Ambro'!" Ludo said with loud excitement. Ambrosius was a long name for him to say.

Sarah secured the small braid she'd made with the elastic. Ludo tossed his head from side to side until she got the idea and put the other elastic of the pair around one of his horns. Then he stared happily at himself in the little mirror set in the box's lid.

Toby came over and held Lancelot up toward the mirror too. Sarah angled the lid until she could see all four of their faces. (Lancelot counted as a person.) She liked how they looked together, herself and her brother and her friends.


End file.
